


Eyes On Fire

by tekhartha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Sans is a bit of a matchmaker, Selectively Mute Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekhartha/pseuds/tekhartha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in an unfamiliar part of town, you decide to take shelter from an oncoming thunderstorm in a small bar called "Grillby's".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again! Writing fan fiction, when I should be working on uni things. Oh, well :')  
> Like always, this isn't beta'd, so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me about them! Thank you!! :D  
> Anyway, enjoy~

 

 _Fuck._ You thought as you gazed up at the darkening sky. Not only was it getting late, the sun setting in the distance, but apparently there was a thunderstorm rolling in, if the dark clouds were anything to go by. Sighing in annoyance, you looked around quickly. You had no idea where you were and it didn’t seem like you would find your way home any time soon.

Going shopping in a part of town you had never visited before had been a terrible idea. Sure, you found some nice shops and a few possible presents for your friend’s upcoming birthday, but looking at your current situation it probably hadn’t been worth it. To make matters worse, you couldn't get a signal for some reason, so consulting Google maps wasn't an option either.

You walked down the spacious street, quickening your pace slightly. Maybe there was a cafe or a restaurant somewhere close by where you could rest and wait out the storm. Or at least ask for directions…

A bright sign down a narrow street caught your eye. “Grillby’s” it said in tall, orange letters and you assumed it had to be a bar. It wasn’t exactly hidden, but definitely off the main street, where only someone who was really looking would find it.

If the noise coming from inside was anything to go by, the bar was more friendly than shady. Staring at the sign for a moment, considering your options, you made up your mind and walked towards the bar.

A pleasant warmth hit your face the moment you entered, making you reach up to unzip your jacket quickly. Glancing around, you noticed the place was filled with monsters and humans alike. A group of dogs was playing cards, wagging their tails excitedly and in a corner a jukebox was playing soft jazz music. A few patrons turned to look at you when they heard the door open, but they didn’t seem to be too interested in you.

Slowly you walked through the groups of laughing and chatting people towards the bar. There were a few empty chairs to the side, so you moved to sit on one of them, away from the louder groups. You didn’t spot anyone behind the bar, but you figured they were probably just in the back.  
A few seats over, a human was digging into a plate of fries. You felt your stomach growl at the sight of the greasy potatoes.

Just when you were about to reach into your bag to pull out your phone, you heard the doors to what you presumed was the kitchen open.

You stared in awe. The monster who had just entered was made completely of fire. He was burning! The flames on his head flickered happily as he walked towards a customer, setting a plate down in front of them. You were still staring at him when he made his way over to you in the corner.

He stopped right in front of you, giving you an expectant look. Well, you assumed that’s what it was, he didn’t have a face after all. The only indication of where he was looking at, was the pair of glasses perched on his… fire.

After a moment you realised you were still gaping at him, so you quickly looked down at your hands as you felt your cheeks colour in embarrassment.

“Uhm, hi!” Smooth. “Can I get some fries and a coke?”

You glanced upward to see the bartender nod once before taking off back towards the kitchen. You caught yourself watching his retreating form. As soon as he was gone, you sighed inwardly. Well, that had been mildly awkward.

“want some?” A cheeky voice ripped you from your moment of self pity. You turned to your left to see a small skeleton holding a bottle of ketchup, angling it into your direction. He had definitely not been there just a moment ago.

“I-” you hesitated. “Thanks, I’m good.”  
The skeleton grinned, which was kind of unsettling, but you supposed he probably didn’t have a wide range of facial expressions, considering the lack of skin and muscles… and everything else. You smiled back reluctantly.

“ok. more for me.” He downed half of the bottle before you could even comprehend what was happening. A soft noise that sounded like a fire crackling, made you look back up. Sure enough the fire monster had returned with you food. You felt yourself blush slightly once more.

“T-Thanks!” You stammered, before shoving a fry into your mouth.

“hey, grillby. can I get another bottle?” The skeleton put the empty bottle down on the bar.

You noticed the flames on top of Grillby’s head twitch at the monster’s request. He was annoyed. He was also really fucking adorable, which is why his reaction startled a giggle out of you.  
Both the skeleton and Grillby turned to look at you. Quickly, you covered you mouth and stared intently at your plate.

“Sorry…” you muttered into a fry, before looking up. The two of them where still throwing questioning looks your way. “I-I just thought you looked c-cute..” you mumbled, not really daring to look at Grillby, but at the same time not daring to look away from him.

Within seconds he turned a brilliant shade of blue and you were back to full-on staring at him again.

“wow, kid. we don’t even know your name and you already got the _hots_ for him.” The skeleton grinned even brighter than before. “i’m sans, by the way.” he winked.

You ducked your head in embarrassment and told them your name. God, this had to be the most awkward situation you had ever been in, but hey, at least this Grillby was hot. Hah!

 

Sans turned out to be quite fun to be around… If you ignored about 70% of the puns he was constantly throwing around, that is. The storm was still raging outside about two hours after you had first entered the bar. You had caved in and ordered a fancy cocktail a while ago. You were sipping it slowly while listening to Sans go on about his brother and their friends. It was amusing, entertaining even. You told Sans about how you had found your way into the bar and he chuckled in response. A low crackling told you Grillby had been listening as well and when you turned to smile at him, you noticed he was leaning on the bar right in front of you.

You felt your face heat up again and distracted yourself by taking a sip from your drink.

“grillby is really good at finding places. i’ve never seen him get lost, i’m sure he could help you get back home.” Sans winked and out of the corner of your eye you saw Grillby shift his weight nervously. You turned to him.

“I’m sure I can find m-” you started, but a short and decisive nod from him made you forget what you were going to say.

“Are you sure? You really don’t have to…” you said, but Grillby nodded again. His flames were turning blue once more, so you just smiled and thanked him. You pointedly ignored Sans’ shit-eating grin.

 

The bar started emptying shortly after and even Sans got up to leave not much later. Before leaving, however, he handed you a slip of paper.

“here, kid. was nice talking to you, hit me up again some time.” You unfolded the paper to see it had a phone number written on it.  
“Sans, wai-” you looked up, but the skeleton was gone. You huffed, putting the paper into your wallet as not to lose it.

A look around told you the only people still in the bar, were the group of dogs. Evidently, they were just finishing their last game for the night, so you watched them quietly from your seat at the bar. Grillby was cleaning a wineglass a few paces away, but you thought you could feel the heat radiating off of him. The combination of the warmth and the alcohol made you a bit sleepy, so you rested your head on your hand.

A few minutes later, a happy bark told you that the dogs had finished their game. You waved at them shyly as they got up and left, tails wagging. You turned around to ask Grillby if he needed any help and almost fell off your chair when the man was standing right in front of you, leaning on the bar again. He bowed his head in apology, but you assured him it was okay. He took your empty glass and placed it in the sink, before moving to pick up a jacket from the coat rack in the corner.

Hopping off the chair, you grabbed your jacket and bags as well. The rain had let up by now, but it still seemed to be rather stormy. You briefly wondered if the weather would be any danger to Grillby. He was made of fire, after all. You glanced over to where he was turning off the lights behind the bar. He didn't seem to be worried, so you were sure it would be all right.

The two of you headed towards the front door, Grillby holding it open for you. _A real gentleman._ you thought, smiling at him warmly. He locked up quickly, before turning around to face you. For a moment he just looked at you, waiting, then it clicked.

“Oh! My address! Sure, sorry...” you scratched the back of your head shyly, while telling him where you lived. You could've sworn he was smiling.

To your surprise he offered you his arm, which you took gingerly. And not just because it was kind of cold by now and you were grateful for a bit of warmth. As you looked up, you saw he had turned slightly blue again and you had to choke down a chuckle.

The wind wasn't quite as strong as you had expected – thank god for that! - but you were still shuddering just a bit, by the time you reached an area that seemed familiar. You hadn't been walking for very long though, so you were surprised to recognise the little park across the street.

“Oh, I think I know where we are!” you gestured to the park. “I really wasn't that far away from home, was I?”

Grillby crackled next to you and stopped all of a sudden. By extension, you had to stop as well, since you were still holding onto his arm. You turned to him with a raised eyebrow. In the darkness he was a shining beacon, you felt safe just looking at him.

He gestured to himself, then to the top floor of a building just beyond the park. It was an older house and if you had to guess, there were probably two flats on each of the four floors. Grillby looked back at you expectantly and after a second you got what he was trying to tell you.

“Wait, that's where you live?” Grillby nodded. “You live kinda close to me, then!” you grinned and Grillby blushed again.

The two of you moved on, strolling down the streets in companionable silence. You started humming softly under your breath. It was odd how comfortable you felt around Grillby. His silence was surprisingly welcome and at the same time, he seemed to radiate warmth, not just physically. You thought about it for a moment and realised you had initially expected the man to be much... hotter... well, temperature-wise. He did indeed feel warm, even with several layers of clothes between you and him, but you were certain it wouldn't hurt you, if you touched his skin. Not that that was something you wanted to do. Nope.

After a few more minutes, you recognised your building down the street. You cleared your throat.

“Thanks again, for walking me home.” you slowed your steps and eventually came to a stop in front of the building. “I hope I get lost again some time...” you smiled, your cheeks a bright red.

Grillby turned blue-ish again, as well, but you thought he was smiling. He just looked at you for a moment, until you couldn't take it any more and just leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. To hide your blush, you turned around just a second later, but before you could hurry towards the door, you heard a deep crackling that sounded suspiciously like your name. You froze and turned around slowly.

Grillby was even bluer than before and this time you didn't try to hide your delighted smile. He held out his hand to you. You placed your hand in his without hesitation, unsure what he was going to do. You looked down at your joined hands. As you had predicted, his skin was pleasantly warm. The crackling that was his laugh told you he had wanted something else. You flushed again, but didn't let go of him.

He used his other hand to fish his phone out of his pocket.

“Ah... oops.” you chuckled and swiftly typed your number into his phone. You returned it to him and reluctantly let go of his hand. Walking slowly towards the door, you threw one last smile his way.

“Good night, Grillby!”

“Good night.” he crackled, making you smile brightly once more.

 

The moment the door to your flat fell closed behind you, your phone buzzed in your pocket. You flopped down on the couch, before unlocking the phone. You were not at all surprised to find a text from Grillby.

_I hope I can see you again soon. You're always welcome at the bar. I'll even walk you home, just in case you get lost again. - Grillby_

You snorted, reading over the text one more time. Well, this day had taken a lot of strange turns, but you had to admit you weren't in the least disappointed with how it turned out in the end.

 

 

 


End file.
